I Love My Master
by Sukisyo001
Summary: This is a yaoi story boyxboy love, it's about a teenage boy who swears his servitude to Sesshomaru for one night in order to get back home...


"Where should I go?...all my village has been burned down...and it sucks to live alone!" Joel sighed as he walked through the forest. His home for the last eleven years had been a small cabin in the middle of the forest. He was a demon both of darkness and light, so it had been easy for him to survive alone even at the age of five which was the time his parents had died. However, Joel didn't like to live alone, he wanted to be with someone who would make him happy, who would spend time with him, someone like a lover. "As if that could ever happen," Joel said to himself, "there's no way I would ever be able to get a girlfriend, especially not in a place like..." He paused as he suddenly noticed a large castle out in the distance. He hadn't noticed it before though, but as he looked around him, he realized why. "Great, I have no idea where I am anymore...," he said, and looked back at the castle.

"I suppose that's my only way to go, there's bound to be someone who could help, right?" He walked towards the castle, it was a lot farther away than he thought, but he kept going anyway. A few hours later he finally reached the castle, he stood there for a while. "...it's huge!" Joel thought as he saw the enormous door in front of him. He reached his hand upwards to knock, and the door opened. Joel looked inside and noticed a tall, white haired demon on the inside of the castle. "...Is this your castle, sir?" Joel asked the demon. "Yes, this is my home, my name is Sesshomaru," the demon replied with a slightly cold tone. "Oh...well...you see...I got lost in the forest and I can't find my way back home to my cabin, and I wanted to know if there was some way you could help...please?" Joel asked. "Why should I do this? What's in it for me if I help you?" Sesshomaru asked him. Right then, Joel got down on his hands and knees, "Please, Sir Sesshomaru, I really need help, I'll do anything you ask if you help me out just this once." Sesshomaru smirked at the thought, "_Anything_?" Joel looked up at him, "Yes, I'll do anything you ask of me..."

Sesshomaru bent down in front of Joel and took his chin in his hand. "Alright, I'll help you out, but for that, you must be my servant the entire night," he said, and lifted Joel back to his feet. Sesshomaru walked into the castle, and Joel silently followed behind him. Once inside, Joel was led to a room with a large bed with white covers and pillows. "Lay down," Sesshomaru ordered, and Joel obeyed. "_What is this guy thinking?!" _Joel thought to himself as he rested himself on the bed. Sesshomaru then got on the bed as well and took both of Joel's hands in one of his. Joel's eyes widened as his lips met with Sesshomaru's in a passionate kiss. Joel started to try to pull away from the kiss but Sesshomaru only pressed harder. "If you won't let me do this, I won't help you at all..." he said. Joel then started to calm himself more. "_I just want to get home...Master Sesshomaru said he would help me, but I wouldn't have agreed to become his servant if I knew he would take advantage of me so much!...Yet...this feels so good...I love it..." _These thoughts passed through Joel's mind as Sesshomaru gently started to shift him so that his stomach was against the covers. Sesshomaru grabbed Joel's hips and lifted him up a bit, right below him. He pulled Joel's pants off and then pulled down his down. A bit roughly, he entered his member into Joel's small body, Joel panted as it came into him. "_It hurts, yet it feels so good...I love it...I love this feeling. I think I'm starting to fall in love with Master Sesshomaru..." _They kept going at it, Joel could feel himself wet inside, it was Sesshomaru whom had caused that, and Joel just smiled lightly at the thought. "Master Sesshomaru...have you..done this to anyone else before?..." Joel asked while still panting a bit. "That's not really a big concern is it?...but no...I haven't..." Sesshomaru responded in Joel's ear. Joel slightly hid a smile as he then felt Sesshomaru go deeper inside him after he had said that. "_I'm his first..." _he thought, _"I'm the first person he's ever done this with...that's kind of hard to believe though...he seems like an expert to me! He's so good at this..." _

"Master...I..." Joel started, but then became unsure on whether to say anything or not. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, never mind, it's nothing," Joel said and lied quietly in bed. Sesshomaru became a bit confused as to why he had received such a response, but he didn't put much attention into it and just enjoyed himself a bit more. "...Joel, have you done this before?" Sesshomaru asked. Joel was taken by surprise by this question, but he simply answered, "No, it's my first time as well..." Sesshomaru gave no reaction but just once again kissed Joel's lips. Then he moved down and kissed his chest as well as he heard Joel's moaning below him. Joel could feel himself get hard as Sesshomaru played with him, his master saw this and then took this chance to go down low and cover Joel's member with his mouth, he passionately drank from it as Joel blushed a deep red. "_Master Sesshomaru, you're the best lover anyone could ask for!...I want to be like this forever..."_

A few hours passed, Sesshomaru still kept playing with Joel's body. Joel blushed as he felt Sesshomaru's lips touch him in many places, all over his body. "_Master, I love you so much...but when I try to speak those words out loud to you, my voice disappears. I still don't even understand how it is that I could love you, but I just can't ignore my feelings either. I love you...I truly love you...Master Sesshomaru..." _"...I...really..." Joel started, but once again his attempt to speak failed. Sesshomaru looked at Joel again, "If you're going to say something just say it..." Then he looked outside, and saw that the sun was starting to come up again. "It's almost morning...guess my fun's over now..." Sesshomaru said to himself. Joel looked at him for a while, and then barely made the words come out, "...I really...love...you...Master Sesshomaru..." He blushed again, and Sesshomaru looked at him in a serious expression, "Do you want me to get you home now?" "I...don't really know anymore...I thought I wanted to go home, but now I'm not so sure," Joel said as he looked down sadly, "I've been wanting to find a good home to live in, and my own feels so lonely...can I...stay with you, Master Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked back at Joel, "...Sure," he replied, and as Joel looked up at him once again, he could have sworn he saw a smile appear on his master's face.


End file.
